


Burn In Hell, Izuki Midoriya

by Templeguy



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Templeguy/pseuds/Templeguy
Summary: Izuku Midorya; a seemingly quirkless boy has just committed a horrible crime that took away hundreds of lives. His story starts when he was gifted telekenesis and later asked to prom by his crush.This is the story of his life, and how everything had been leading up to that fateful night.





	Burn In Hell, Izuki Midoriya

(These sources have been compiled together to give some sort of Memorial to the late Izuku Midorya, while right now in 2019 we consider his case controversial at best; some of us at these different news outlet think it's important for people to understand the whole story. Then (and only then) would it be fair for them to decide if Izuku was a monster or not.

To clarify, none of us are here to take sides, bad mouth the dead, or promote the idea of mass murder; just to show why Izuku did what he did.)

 

**First Source**  
**Written and Reaserched by: Japans Media Specialist**

 

Izuku kept his mind steady as Aizawa blew the whistle, signifying the start of the volleyball game. He'd try to stay alert but he didn't expect to even get a chance to even touch the ball, let alone knock it to the opposing side.

Izuku felt eyes on him. His classmates were dreading his performance in this game and so was he, the sunlight fell warm on the dozen of boys clad in their gym outfits. His breathing became less unusual as he retreated into his mind, imagining a day when he'd discover his quirk and he wouldn't be so pathetic.

He clutched his hand at his side, he promised himself not to think about anything related to quirks.

The idea of someone forming a quirk in their late teenage years was practically unheard of. Izuku had searched it up many times before; only to be dissapointed at the answer being the same on every website and video.

No. A tiring and yet predictable answer displayed on his semi-illuminating computer screen. A bringer of tears and a sympathetic look from his mom thathe tries to ignore each and every day. The endless stream of monotony of a quirkless boy; a good title for his biography.

This year of his life must've been the worst time that he could've discovered about his lack of powers; just when every kid in his school was developing theres in one way or another. Time passed by and it only took a couple of weeks for everyone to realize his lack of power.

Now, he obviously wasn't only person in his school to have no powers but the others seemed to have a decent amount of popularity or brains to compensate; Izuki watched in silent anxiety as they escaped the bullying. Sometimes Izuku wonders if he was born to be a victim.

The vollyball changes from side to adjacent side relatively quickly as the boys eyes tries to keep up. They've refrained from using their powers to make it fair but he was still obviously the weakest link. Bakugo stares at him from the other side with hatred in his eyes; readying his hand to serve the ball with a direct intensity; most likely at Izuku. He knocked it into the side and with the surprise of nobody it seemed to be coming for Izuku's area.

He succumbs to fear and holds both of hus arms in sudden defense; he rocks them slowly back and forth as the rest of the people on his side watched with annoyance or anger. The ball came at him fast and Izuku had little confidence in his strength to stop it.

As the ball reaches him Izuku feels some sort of weird presence; he stares ahead of him and sees the ball floating for half a second before ramming into him at full speed. He embarrassingly falls to his knees as the blowing of a whistle is audible.

He failed.

It's time to go to the locker room and change, the rest of the team rightfully pushes him to the side mumbling his name in frustrated disappointment on their way. The people on the other side just give a soft grun at him; most likely happy that he failed.

"Nice job, Deku." Bakugo mumbles under his breath with an arrogant smile present. Izuku hid his head in shame as he stayed by the door for an extra second; prepping himself for the gym shower. He knew if he didn't shower than every other boy would say he smelt like rotting garbage.

 

Warm water spills on him after he turns the silver showerhead on, he turns the handle some more and winces. It was a burning tempature and would most likely leave some marks but he enjoyed the feeling of it. It felt like everybody in his school inflicted him with suffering; perhaps it felt nice to do it himself. The locker room was split off into two areas; the locker part and the part with the showheads.

Not many people showered except him. Not many people showered just because he did, they wanted to be as far away from the outcast as possible. Izuku secretly listened to some background information, most of it consisting of tocks about the prom and who they were planning to go with.

Funny, Izuku the bisexual wouldn't have anyone to go with despite having more people he could be attracted to then most sudents. Izuku hadn't came out yet and had no real plans to anytime soon; just another thing he had on the back burner.

He stands under the water for a couple minutes trying to not look every guy that was changing. Attention was not good.

Izuku felt a small twinge in his head as he reached for his soap brought from home; probably just the start of a migraine. A pain rushed through his head as he let out a soft sound of pain, his body clutched to the sides of the tanned walls after dropping the soap.

The showerhead moved with him for some reason and the sound of rusty metal moving and high pitched yelps were more than enough to attract the attention of the relatively silent boys. Izuku tried to cover his crotch from their piercing glares.

Now that he conquered their attention some words escaped from his mouth, he begged to them in a panicked tone. His pain growing with every word. "Guys! Please! Call the nurse or something - help! Help me!"

"Oh god, it's Deku." His nickname said by a stranger almost hurt his feelings. The person wasn't nervous at all, just stared at him with eyes that showed no source of sympathy.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Izuku screamed for help in an admittedly dramatic way, his hands held steady against the pouring rain as he was left a joke on the ground. The headache grew stronger as his worst abuser turned their head.

"Deku. Shut the fuck up before I rip your tounge out!" Izuku heard the shout and recognized the voice from every day he's known him. Anger nulled the pain sensation as Izuku got up to both of his feet; now with tears slowly descending. He wasn't sure if they were from the pain or the memory of Bakugo's voice.

His cries continued as Bakugo rolled his eyes; a shadow of a smile appeared when Izuku let loose one massive scream of pain.

He managed to get to both of his feet before being shoved on the ground, not by Bakugo but by some random kid wanting him to hush. Laughter and howling surfaced from the group of teens. Bakugo smiled at this, while taking a step forward to the show part of the locker.

"Help....me." Izuku trailed off clutching his head with the teen who pushed him standing ove him. He lied on his side in too much pain to care about his classmates seeing his exposed body. The headache dwelled in the deepest part of him and he couldn't stop it. "Please, I'm begging you."

Agony surfaced as he realized that Bakugo was standing over him, the waterfall still landing on his body. It took a few seconds of scathing water to realize what was happening. The burning sensation of the water now brought tears to his eyes as the blonde added heat to it.

Marks were visible; Izuku let loose a scream loud enough for everyone to hear. They cringed at his voice as Izuku's body shivered; the flaming water and way the boy next to him then shoved his foot into his ribs caused him to release another scream.

"Ahhh! Kaachan please!" Another foot; this one wearing a shoe was slammed into him. Bakugo smirked as more kicks were dealt violently into his various body parts. It was now at this point where Izuku realized that he was born to be a victim. Either that or he was secretly a terrible person to the point that he deserved this embrace of hell. This utter torture all caused by this damned headache!

His mind then did an abrupt change; he wanted to hurt his abuser. He wanted to hurt all of them. He wanted to humiliate them as they were doing to him right now and see them at his feet. He awaited the day that he got the last laugh.

Izuku prays for death, it would be less humiliating then this day.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" The voice rang through the locker room as Aizawa made his way through. His presence stopped everyone mid-action, except Izuku of course. His body remained rocking back and forth in fear and pain. Aizawa stared at the horrid scene and scoffed, pushing everyone out of the way. "What is wrong with you all?!"

Aizawa wasn't the type to express moments but when he did it was clear to everyone that they fucked up; his usually appethetic but now enraged eyes ket Bakugo, causing him to back off with a scoff.

"Izuku, are you okay?" The of the showering portion seemed to shake, chaos always managed to follow Izuku so it would only make sense that an Earthquake would happen now. Izuku's headache ceased as the water was stopped by Aizawa turning the nob.

His bare chest was clutched by the teacher as his tears continued to fall. He stilled let out several whimpers and possibly some screams until the teachers hand was met across his face. The shaking of the room ended.

"Focus, Midorya. We're going to get you to the principals office-" The older man stared at all of the other teenagers who stood embarrassed. His voice was now less angered but he still had some hint of frustration. "And all of you are getting punished. Even the ones 'who didn't do anything'"

Izuku grasped the remaining drips of the water from the faucet, he touched it to make sure this wasn't a dream; of course it wasn't, he was living in a nightmare.

Mr. Aizawa showed him a hint of the only sympathy he had received all day. The two of them never really got along but Izuku would rather be in the teachers care than his classmates.

As he is quote and quote saved; the thoughts of revenge supposedly vanished faster than his headache. Still, he needed to get out of this locker room. He needed to see his mother and father and cry to them, tell him he loves them.

Uncertainy is the theme of Izuku's thoughts, he didn't know how to escape this hell or adapt to it. The way he saw it, he was going to burn in it.

**"Please. Mr. Aizawa, help me."**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this story is pretty much going to follow the outline of Carrie by Stephen King. Of course, some things will be changed and it will have a good old My Hero Academia twist on it.


End file.
